Many different types of fasteners have been used to fasten objects to a surface or another object. Matable pairs of threaded nuts and bolts have been commonly used to fasten objects together. To fasten objects blindly to vertically extending surfaces, such as a wall in a building structure, toggle bolts or molly bolts have been employed because the inner wall surface is often inaccessible. These types of bolts are particularly reliable when fastening a heavy object onto the wall. Although these bolts are reliable in lighter duty applications also, other viable alternatives exist. One such alternative is the invention described in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/828,519 which was allowed for issuance on Jan. 12, 1993, and entitled "Fastener Device For Blind-End Mounting".
Generally, one embodiment of my patented fastener device includes a threaded shaft having a cross-piece hingedly connected thereto. My fastener device is typically fabricated from a resilient plastic material and it is used with a mated, threaded nut fabricated from metal or other material. It is possible that the user of my fastener device could damage or destroy the plastic threads when tightening the nut thereon. It is possible that the user might over-torque the nut by using, for example, a crescent wrench. Over-torquing the nut might result in either destroying the plastic threads or breaking the cross-piece off its threaded shaft. Therefore, a need exists to assist the user of my fastener device from over-tightening the nut onto my patented fastener device. It is from these considerations and others that the present invention involved.